


tawny

by theformerone



Series: naruto femslash week 2018 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Naruto Femslash Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: There's a knee in her back, and an arm on her throat. Hinata wouldn't move even if she wanted to.Day 3: Polyamory





	tawny

She wakes up by easy degrees. That's a change, after the war. Her eyes used to snap open, her internal clock giving her just enough rest until she had to rise and face danger. She and Ino had been lucky; the two of them were longer distance fighters, so they had spent time in the same division.

It meant sleeping together. Bundled close, buried in each other, for snatches of rest. It had been difficult with Sakura so far away. Neither of them slept as well without her on Hinata's right, the humming strength of her Byakugo lulling them all to sleep. 

But the war is over, and Hinata wakes up to that quiet strength. Sakura keeps it locked away as tightly as her shishou does, but it's difficult not to feel it when you're around her. It's like there's an entire extra person on Sakura's forehead. Several more people, in fact.

It's different than Naruto and the over abundance of the Kyuubi. Different than Sasuke and the heavy feeling of his Rinnegan. Sakura's strength is only warm. Sweet smelling, if chakra actually had a smell. Not like spring, but like fall. It's comforting. And her arm is on Hinata's throat. 

She wiggles a little bit up, so that the arm lands on her collarbones instead. Sakura doesn't do as much as wrinkle her nose. She's dreaming, Hinata can tell by the way her eyes move in her sleep. Her hair is close cropped, shorter than it's ever been, but her bangs are just long enough to get stuck in her half open mouth. 

Hinata smiles. What else can she do? 

Once she's comfortable without an arm cutting off her breath, she can get intimate with the knee pressing into her back. Ino's a starfish on the best of nights and a blanket hog on the worst. At first, they had all been understanding and kind about it; Ino didn't have practice sleeping with other people in her bed. As time went on, it became abundantly clear that Ino just wasn't capable of keeping her hands, knees, shoulders, her ponytail, or even her neck to herself. 

She was, however, easily convinced to move in her sleep. Sakura was sure that they could get Ino to play and win an entire game of Twister if she were in a deep enough sleep, just by tickling her shoulders or lightly pinching her calf. 

As it stands, Hinata reaches back slowly and lets her hand brush against the sole of Ino's foot. She mumbles something in her sleep, then her knee is pressing down, kicking at or chasing Hinata's palm. Hinata rolls onto her back just in time for the offending leg to rise again and hook across her hips. She nearly lets out a noise of protest until Sakura is pressing closer, the arm on Hinata's collarbones reaching out to press gentle fingers to Ino's arm. 

Hinata hums, in perfect contact with both of them. She cuts her eyes to the alarm clock, turned off for their day off. Their anniversary was a holiday that had gotten the new head of T&I, the head of the pediatrics wing, and the Hyūga jounin sensei all a free day. No one wanted to face any of them when told they had to come in to work. 

She hums and looks to the window, where sunlight is just beginning to break through the blinds. Then, down to Sakura's hand on Ino's arm, and the chocolate gold wedding band on her finger. The industrial strength steel chain that kept Ino's ring around her throat. Then Hinata's, resting on their nightstand. 

She smiles, presses her cheek into Sakura's shoulder. Breathes in the smell of her, listens to Ino murmur nonsense in her sleep. They had the whole day. Hinata could afford to wake up again later. 

She falls asleep, wrapped up in the three of them. 


End file.
